live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville (2001)
Smallville is an American television series developed by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the DC Comics character Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The series aired between October 16, 2001 and May 13, 2011, consisting of 217 episodes. Starring *Tom Welling - Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk - Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor *Eric Johnson - Whitney Fordman *Sam Jones III - Pete Ross *Allison Mack - Chloe Sullivan *John Glover - Lionel Luthor *with Annette O'Toole - Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent 'Special Appearance by' *Christopher Reeve - Dr. Virgil Swann (ep38) 'Special Guest Stars' *Marguerite Moreau - Carrie Castle (ep18) *Michael McKean - Perry White (ep49) *Patrick Bergin - Morgan Edge (ep52) *Rutger Hauer - Morgan Edge *Terence Stamp as The Voice of Jor-El 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Douglas - Deputy Michael Vertigo (ep20) *Adam Brody - Justin Gaines (ep19) *Amy Adams - Jodi Melville (ep7) *Anson Mount - Paul Hayden (ep40) *Beverly Breuer - Rose Greer (ep4) *Brandy Ledford - Mrs. Gibson (ep16) *Byron Mann - Kern (ep33) *Cameron Dye - Sam Phelan *Camille Mitchell - Sheriff Nancy Adams *Chad E. Donella - Greg Arkin/Bug Boy (ep2) *Chelan Simmons - Felice Chandler (ep18) *Christopher Shyer - Nicholas Conroy (ep48) *Corin Nemec - Jude Royce (ep14) *Darrin Klimek - Deputy Gary Watts (ep20) *David Coles - Scott Bowman (ep13) *David Lovgren - Derek Fox (ep13) *David Paetkau - Trevor Chapell (ep3) *Donna Bullock - Pamela Jenkins (ep19) *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Dr. Helen Bryce *Eric Breker - Roy Rothman (ep14) *Eric Christian Olsen - Young Harry Bollston (ep6) *Felecia Bell-Schafer - Judge Abigail Ross (ep54) *Gabrielle Rose - Mrs. Arkin (ep2) *George Coe - William Clark (ep27) *George Murdock - Old Harry Bollston (ep6) *Glynis Davies - Mrs. Palmer (ep10) *Gordon Tootoosis - Joseph Willowbrook (ep31) *Gregory Sporleder - Kyle Tippet (ep11) *Gwynyth Walsh - Mrs. Moore (ep26) *Hiro Kanagawa - Principal H. James Kwan *Ian Somerhalder - Adam Knight *Jackie Burroughs - Cassandra Carver (ep6) *Jason Connery - Dominic Senatori *Jeremy Lelliott - Cyrus Krupp (ep39) *Jesse Metcalfe - Van McNulty *Jim Shield - James Gibson (ep16) *Jodelle Micah Ferland - Emily Dinsmore (ep42) *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Ian Randall *Katharine Isabelle - Sara Conroy (ep48) *Kavan Smith - Wade Mahaney (ep13) *Kelly Brook - Victoria Hardwick *Kett Turton - Jeff Palmer (ep10) *Kevin Gage - Pine (ep33) *Kevin McNulty - Mr. Summers (ep12) *Kevin Zegers - Seth Nelson (ep51) *Krista Allen - Desiree Atkins (ep23) *Lizzy Caplan - Tina Greer *Lorena Gale - Dr. Claire Foster *Maggie Lawson - Chrissy Parker (ep27) *Malcolm Stewart - Mr. Melville (ep7) *Martin Cummins - Dr. Lawrence Garner *Micah Alberti - Nathan Dean (ep54) *Michael D. Adamthwaite - Andrew Connors (ep40) *Michael Coristine - Sean Kelvin (ep5) *Michael David Simms - Dr. Neil Moore (ep37) *Michael Tomlinson - U.S. Marshal (ep25) *Missy Peregrym - Molly Griggs (ep55) *Mitchell Kosterman - Sheriff Ethan Miller *Neil Flynn - Pete Dinsmore (ep42) *P. Lynn Johnson - Mrs. Summers (ep12) *Paul Wasilewski - Lucas Luthor (ep36) *Reynaldo Rosales - Tyler Randall (ep17) *Richard Gant - Principal Terrence Reynolds (ep27) *Rick Peters - Bob Rickman (ep11) *Rob LaBelle - Dr. Fredrick Walden *Robert Wisden - Gabe Sullivan *Ryan Kelley - Ryan James *Ryan Robbins - Louis Leery Jr. (ep45) *Sara Downing - Jessie Brooks (ep25) *Sarah-Jane Redmond - Nell Potter *Sean Faris - Byron Moore (ep26) *Sheila Moore - Mrs. Sikes (ep17) *Shonda Farr - Sasha Woodman (ep18) *Tamara Feldman - Kyla Willowbrook (ep31) *Tim Henry - Mason *Tom Heaton - Dexter McCallum (ep50) *Tom O'Brien - Roger Nixon *William B. Davis - Mayor William Tate *William Samples - Sir Harry Hardwick (ep12) *Zachery Bryan - Eric Marsh (ep41) *and Azura Skye - Amy Palmer (ep10) *and Blair Brown - Rachel Dunleavy (ep28) *and Dan Lauria as Coach Walt Arnold (ep3) *and Joe Morton as Dr. Steve Hamilton *and Patrick Cassidy as Henry Small *and Richard Moll - Mr. Moore (ep26) *and Shawn Ashmore as Eric Summers *and Tony Todd as Earl (ep8) 'Co-Starring' *Aaron Micah Dudley *Adrian McMorran - Jeremy Creek/The Electric Scarecrow (ep1) *Alex Rae - Dustin (ep7) *Alf Humphreys - Jim Gage (ep6) *Allan Franz *Allison Warnyca *Alvin Sanders - Dale Ross (ep1) *Amy Esterle - Heike (ep1) *Anaya Farrell - Renee Wells (ep19) *Andrew Jackson - Ray Wallace (ep24) *Andrew Johnston *Angela Moore - DNA Doctor (ep28) *Angelika Baran - Erica Fox (ep21) *Angelo Renai *Annabel Kershaw *Arnie Walters - Reverend (ep44) *Ashley Presidente - Holly (ep12) *Barclay Hope - Doctor *Ben Cotton - Paul Hendrix (ep11) *Ben Odberg - Lewis Lang *Bill Finck - Pawnshop Owner (ep16) *Bill Mondy - James Beels (ep15) *Brad Loree - Barkeeper (ep25) *Brenda M. Crichlow - Guidance Counselor (ep10) *Brian Drummond - Hospital Security Guard (ep17) *Brian Jensen *Brock Johnson - Edge's Blonde Thug *Cameron Cronin - Dr. Glenn (ep24) *Catherine Barroll - Betty Fordman *Catherine Lough Haggquist - Mary (ep29) *Chad Faust - Kyle (ep39) *Chris Gauthier - LuthorCorp Technician (ep55) *Chris Harrison - Punk (ep40) *Claudine Grant *Colin Cunningham - Nicky (ep33) *Colin Foo - Card Player (ep36) *Cornell Turner - Cornell (ep55) *Costa Spanos *Courtney Kramer *Craig Veroni - DCA Agent (ep37) *D. Neil Mark - Lt. McNulty (ep32) *Dagmar Midcap - Newscaster (ep33) *Dale Wilson - George Fordman (ep17) *Damonde Tschritter - Dustin's Friend (ep7) *Dan Payne - Lexcorp Airport Security *Daniella Buzzi *Danny Wattley - Deputy (ep9) *Darryl Quon - Club Zero Bouncer (ep14), Security Guard #1 (ep36) *Darryl Scheelar *Daryl Shuttleworth - Vice Principal Gibbons (ep25) *David Lewis - Dr. Marcus (ep43) *David Richmond-Peck - Meter Man (ep30) *Dean Wray - Hiram Kent (ep50) *Dee Jay Jackson - Bill Ross (ep1) *Don Thompson - LuthorCorp Employee (ep21) *Donald Fong *Donny Lucas - Edge's Black Thug *Doug Chapman *Ecstasia Sanders - Pete's Admirer #1 (ep54) *Eileen Pedde - Jennifer Small *Elias Toufexis *Elizabeth McGlaughlin *eric Keenlayside - Mike (ep34) *Francoise Yip - Dr. Lia Teng (ep46) *Frank C. Turner - Eddie Cole (ep20) *French Tickner - Jewelry Store Owner (ep54) *Fulvio Cecere - Swimming Coach (ep27) *Garwin Sanford - Mr. Brooks (ep25) *Geoff Clements *Gina Doty *Glenn Ennis - Police Officer (ep14) *Guy DeMong *Haig Sutherland - Travis (ep35) *Harris Allan - Jake Pollan (ep47) *Ingrid Torrance - Wedding Planner (ep42) *Ivana Paduch - Lexcorp Cave Scientist (ep44) *J.B. Bivens *Jada Stark - Beanery Manager (ep3) *Jade Unterman - Young Lana Lang *Jake Moyer *James Hutson *James Purcell - Dr. Christopher Wells (ep19) *James Tsai *Jason Jenkins - Walden's Assistant (ep35) *Jay Kirby *Jayme Knox *Jeff Seymour - Dr. Vargas (ep7) *Jennifer Kitchen *Jerry Wasserman - Dr. Yaeger Scanlan (ep22) *Jesse Hutch - Troy Turner *Jessica Amlee - Little Girl (ep8) *Jill Teed - Maggie Sawyer *Jim Thorburn - Max Taylor (ep55) *Joe MacLeod - Delivery Guy (ep38) *Joe Maffei - Bowling Lanes Janitor (ep16) *John Dadey *John De Santis - The Traveler (ep48) *John Mann - Lachlan Luthor (ep50) *Jonathan Sutton - Tad (ep26) *Jud Tylor - Amanda Rothman (ep14) *Julian Christopher - Dr. MacIntyre *Julius Chapple *Justin Chatwin - Teen Jostled by Whitney (ep1) *Karen Holness - Bishop (ep33) *Ken Kirby - Drunk Party Teen (ep8) *Kendall Cross - Jessica Kent (ep50), Little Girl's Mother (ep8) *Kevan Ohtsji - Danny Kwan (ep19) *Kris Pope - Todd (ep39) *Kwesi Ameyaw - Darius *Leanne Adachi - Private Nurse (ep11) *Leanna Nash *Link Baker - Lex's Jet Pilot (ep46) *Lisa Calder - Zoe Garfield (ep6) *Lisa Marie Caruk - Pete's Admirer #2 (ep54) *Lois Dellar *Lucia Walters - Belinda Jenkins (ep8) *Luciana Carro - Talon Waitress (ep35) *Malkolm Alburquenque - Young Clark Kent *Mark Gibbon - Mr. Raines (ep14), SWAT Commander (ep8), Security Guard (ep29) *Mark Lukyn *Mark McConchie *Marke Driesschen *Matthew Munn - Young Lex Luthor *Michael Benyaer - Assassin (ep52) *Michael Daingerfield - Security Guard (ep52) *Michael Eklund - Will (ep8) *Michael Karl Richards - Sheriff William Tate (ep50) *Michael Kopsa - Dean Winters (ep24) *Michael Soltis - Deputy Nees (ep40) *Michael St. John Smith - Dr. Thomas Burton (ep29) *Michael Tiernan - Dan Hammond (ep31) *Michasha Armstrong - Max Kasich (ep14) *Michelle Goh - Suki (ep8) *Neil Grayston - Russell Burton (ep27) *Nick Harrison - John (ep41) *Nicki Clyne - Talon Waitress (ep15) *P.J. Prinsloo - Punk (ep40) *Patrick Gallagher - Bartender (ep49) *Patrick Keating - Coroner (ep17) *Paul McGillion - Lackey (ep33) *Paul Moniz De Sa - Orderly (ep53) *Jason Benson *Peter Benson - Young Dexter McCallum (ep50) *Peter Kent - Meechum (ep40) *R. David Stephens *Ralph Alderman - Hank Richards (ep17) *Randy Lee - Security Guard #2 (ep36) *Reg Tupper *Rekha Sharma - Dr. Harden *Rheta with an H - Rose Randall (ep17) *Rimple Sumer *rnelsonbrown - Toby (ep11) *Rob Morton - Second Foreman (ep31) *Robert Seckler *Ron Selmour - Connelly (ep53) *Sandra Ferens *Santo Lombardo - Holmes (ep32) *Scott Bellis - Assistant Principal (ep21) *Scott Swanson *Sean Millington - MP (ep37) *Serge Houde - John Frankle *Shaun Sipos - Chloe's Boy Thing (ep35) *Shawn Reis - Jail Deputy (ep23) *Shelley Adam *Shelly Schiavoni - Jennifer Small (ep28) *Simon Wong - Paul Chan (ep18) *Steve Bacic - Garage Worker (ep1) *Steven Cree Molison *Suzanne Ristic - Maureen (ep55) *Sylvesta Stuart *Tania Saulnier - Jenna Barnum (ep5) *Ted Garcia *Terry O'Sullivan *Tiffany Knight - Nurse (ep17) *Todd Talbot - Dr. Trenton (ep37) *Vannessa Zwez *Wendy Chmelauskas - Laura Lang (ep1) *Will Sanderson - Brent (ep12) *William MacDonald - Masterson (ep54) *Woody Jeffreys - Jack (ep41) *Yvonne Myers *Zen Shane Lim - Dirk Lee (ep36) 'Musical Guest Appearance By' *Remy Zero - Remy Zero (ep21) *Steadman - Steadman (ep37) *VonRay - Band at Talon (ep29) 'Uncredited' *Evangeline Lilly - Girl in Cinema (ep42), School Girl (ep32), School Girl (ep55), Wade's Girlfriend (ep13) *Kristin Kreuk - Louise McCallum (ep50) *Tom Welling - Jor-El (ep50) Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV Series